Une poupée qu'on habille
by Nelja
Summary: /Les liaisons dangereuses/ Deux récits différents d'une soirée où Mme de Merteuil a complimenté les robes de Cécile. Légère UST MerteuilCecile, manipulation.


_"Les liaisons dangereuses" ont été écrites par Choderlos de Laclos._

_Ecrit sur un prompt de la communauté Livejournal kinkenstock : "Merteuil/Cécile - flirt en public - lors d'un diner donné par Mme de Volanges Mme de Merteuil fait tout pour embarrasser Cécile"_

* * *

_De Cécile Volanges à Sophie Carnay_

Ma chère Sophie, je suis bien triste de t'inquiéter tant pour moi en parlant de Danceny. Et comme on dirait que je ne peux jamais te dire combien je suis heureuse sans sembler triste, je vais plutôt te conter la dernière réception de maman. J'y ai été encore plus embarrassée que d'habitude ; j'espère au moins que cela t'amusera !

Des invitées de maman discutaient de mes toilettes ; et j'étais bien confuse, parce que certaines d'entre elles semblaient trouver qu'elles faisaient trop petite fille, et d'autres qu'elles ne le faisaient pas assez encore. Comme il est difficile d'imaginer tant de dames, adultes et mariées, se tromper sur la matière ; car enfin, elles ne pouvaient pas avoir toutes raison ! A moins que ce soit de la malice ; et que certaines veuillent me faire tromper.

C'est encore Mme de Merteuil qui est venue à mon secours ! Je m'enfuyais déjà, allant prier ma mère de me laisser regagner ma chambre, car j'en étais vraiment fatiguée. Mais elle est venue à mon côté, et s'est mise à répondre pour moi à toutes ces dames. Elle défendait mes choix de vêtements comme si elle avait parlé pour tout le monde ; mais je vois bien qu'elle voulait juste m'apporter son aide ! Comme je lui en étais reconnaissante ! Elle avait pris mon bras ; et semblait, en y passant ses mains, montrer quels vêtements m'iraient ou ne m'iraient pas ; et me touchant à peine elle semblait avec ses mots m'habiller ou me déshabiller comme une poupée.

Je ne me rappelle plus tout ce qu'elle a dit ; enfin, c'était trop à la fois ! Mais je voudrais bien qu'elle me le redise, une fois, quand nous serons seules. Juste une phrase, parce qu'elle m'a marquée : elle disait que je ne voulais pas attirer les regards des hommes parce que mon serment était déjà donné. Et bien sûr, les dames ont cru qu'elle parlait de M. de Gercourt ; mais moi je savais bien qu'elle parlait de Danceny, et qu'elle voulait juste en même temps dire la vérité et sauvegarder mon secret ! Et je rougissais, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! Mais bien sûr, personne n'a rien imaginé d'embarrassant, parce que je le fais tout le temps.

A partir de là, je n'entendais plus très bien ; j'avais bien chaud. Mme de Merteuil parlait d'autres sortes de vêtements ; et disait, avec une grande sévérité, que certains vêtements avaient le mauvais côté de trop plaire aux hommes. Son avenir a déjà été décidé, disait-elle de moi ; elle aura bien le temps d'en mettre plus tard. Et moi, je ne trouve pas qu'être jolie soit si déplaisant, mais quand je voyais son air affectueux et terrible en même temps, ha, cela me donnait bien envie de lui obéir.

Mais elle parlait encore de péché ; et me faire si peur, en même temps que me défendre avec tant de complaisance, et toucher mon col pour montrer mes vêtements, cela me faisait un drôle d'effet. Si je n'avais pas été devant toutes ces dames, et que je n'avais pas craint l'embarras, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé crier, ou m'évanouir, ou quelque chose.

Mais j'ai bien été sage et je suis restée à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire, jusqu'à ce que Mme de Merteuil me dise que je devrais me coucher ; et cela encore m'a fait rougir sans que je sache pourquoi. Ha, ma chère Sophie, je crois vraiment qu'une grande partie de vivre dans le monde est apprendre à feindre de n'avoir point de honte.

Adieu, je t'embrasse fort comme je t'aime.

* * *

_De la Marquise de Merteuil au Vicomte de Valmont_  
(extrait)

Pour ce qui est de la petite Volanges, hier certaines des invitées de sa mère se prirent de critiquer sa mise. Dans son costume presque de pensionnaire, la petite fille a plus de séduction que d'autres dans leurs robes qui montrent trop des corps trop ingrats. Celles-là étaient justement les plus dures, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Je la laissai d'abord se troubler, afin de voir comment elle répondait, mais que peut-on attendre d'une fille élevée au couvent ? Auraient-elles du goût, elles n'ont pas les mots pour en débattre. Je dois reconnaître que même si on ment tout autant au sujet des hommes à nous autres femmes élevées dans le monde, voilà tout au moins un point sur lequel nous disposons d'une abondante instruction.

Après l'avoir vue, prise de panique, rougir de façon si charmante, j'intervins pour sa défense. Je souhaite entretenir et aviver l'amitié qu'elle a pour moi autant que possible ; et il était facile d'anéantir des caquetages en grande partie immérités. Mais bien entendu, j'avais l'intention de m'amuser un peu, pour ma peine.

Je vous ai déjà dit comment pour une femme, médire de l'inconduite est la seule façon qui nous autorise à parler de ladite inconduite, dans tous les détails. La petite Cécile n'en comprenait que la moitié, mais c'était bien suffisamment pour la rendre honteuse et confuse ; moins du peu qu'elle a fait, j'espère bien, que de ce qu'elle peut imaginer.

Je m'amusai à quasiment dire les plans que j'ai, devant la petite elle-même et devant sa mère, sans rien leur laisser deviner, bien entendu, du vrai sens de mes mots. Encore que, si j'en juge à ses rougeurs, son instinct naturel en devinait une partie ; mais bien trop peu pour qu'elle puisse me blâmer sans se compromettre elle-même.

Quand à la fin, par lassitude sinon par pitié, je lui suggérai de monter se coucher et de laisser les adultes ensemble, elle bailla et me demanda si elle ne pouvait pas plutôt se reposer dans mes bras. Tout le monde trouva cela cocasse et adorable ; moi de même, mais pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle se reprit pourtant, et la rouge furieux de ses joues sembla montrer enfin la connaissance de ce qu'elle venait de dire ; peut-être même y avait-elle plus vu que toutes ces femmes respectables qui l'appellent enfant.

Mais voyez-vous, je m'égare encore à vouloir vous peindre ce que vous perdez, et ce seront des mots perdus, tant vous n'avez d'yeux que pour votre prude. Adieu, vicomte ; je vous souhaite de pouvoir vite à nouveau penser à plusieurs femmes à la fois.


End file.
